Song of a Jolly Pirate Flag
by Wordlet
Summary: The Strawhat pirates have docked at a small Island in the New world, they later find themselves at a bar, perfectly content and for once not causing total havoc. And then this guy just jumps on stage and starts singing THIS. What kind of Island sings a song like THAT? My interpretation of a song I found, along with a quick theory on where it came from. (Small OC part)


A/N: Alrighty! I was listening to a youtube mix for One Piece, and this song came on, all cool jazz and greatness (I thought), And I immediately wondered "What are they saying?" Coincidentally, no fandub or fansub exists that I could find, and when I put it through Google Translate I got something about vacuum cleaners (?). SO I thought, hey why not, I'll write what I think it says! I have very little idea about what it truly says, I didn't try to be logical about it at all, so consider this random English words put to this fun song! I do say "mugiwara boshi no Jolly Roger", which means a/the straw hat jolly roger. Everything else is English. If you want to listen to the song, which I very much enjoy, you can find it on Youtube. I find that I can't use links on fanfiction, nor can I copy or paste, for this fact I will tell you the video I listened to was found on Youtube, after I searched "Mugiwara boshi no jolly roger" and is posted by hirahira379, whom I'm very happy posted it as I love it. Listen to the song, please note that I did not reference any translator at all when assembling my version, and I have no clue as to what this song is saying (aside from that whole vacuum cleaner thing). To make things more interesting I included a back story and some Strawhat hijinks, after all, where's the fun without those?

Fun fact: This song played in episode 51 for a brief moment during the scene with Buggy 'Paying' for Luffy's meal. This has indeed brought me great joy.

Reminder: This translation is simply my interpretation, do not consider these the actual translated lyrics!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Sad but true.

Someone was sliding notes along the scale on a saxophone, dipping the crowds into a jazzy song while the glasses clinked and gossip was passed hand to hand. It was a soft atmosphere with the crooning notes, not calm, but not outward chaotic, and for the first time in a while the Strawhats were having very little trouble blending in. Nami had coaxed some local news out of the bar tender and Zoro was chugging alcohol like it was the elixir of life (which it was to him). Sanji had found a few nice ladies that could handle his flirting and was eagerly proceeding to do so, while Robin was left on temporary babysitting/check sitting duty. Nami couldn't afford to leave Luffy unsupervised anywhere, especially a restaurant. She'd learned that the hard way, far enough back that only Zoro knew firsthand just how disastrous it could be. Ussop and Chopper walked in with bags full of supplies, this was the rendezvous point, and everyone but Franky and Brook was present, they were watching the ship. Nami nodded to them as they sat down and Ussop bought Chopper a drink. The poor deer had been walking all day, toting most of the bags and it was a summer island. All they had to do was wait for Luffy to finish his meal, which would only take a few minutes at most. Nami said her farewells to the barkeep and sauntered away with a few spare tips left lying out on the counter where any old thief could take a grab at them. Ussop poured a bit of hot sauce on Luffy's meal while he wasn't looking, just for the fun of it. Sanji didn't look away from the girls, whom by now smelled a pervert and were happily entertaining him. Nami put a hand on Robin's shoulder and they each began to gather up the boys, as was necessary, they'd never notice the time without them.

The sax fell into silence and a drum set broke in with a roll, a young man jumped on stage, microphone in hand, smiling wide as he began to sing with an electric piano backing up the notes.

"Mugiwara boshi no Jolly Roger!" Ussop swallowed hard and looked up, staring as the crowds cheered on the next line, the whole bar was suddenly much louder. Nami clenched her teeth, what was this?

"Look out look out! Here they come! I can smell it! A party, party! Gum gum yeeaahhh!"

"See the flag waving so high, so proud, so proud and smiling!

"Fierce and strong, just lookin for trouble! A sunny figurehead! SUPER!"

"With smiles and cries they sail right in! Better run, you marines!"

"They can't be beat, but they mean no trouble! They really only want a just a little fun! Why not you give it a try?"

"Time to break out the balloons and meat! Gumo gumono SUPER!"

"Mugiwara boshi no Jolly Roger Look out look out, here they come! I think it's time to run real fast! Gum Gum Yeeaahhh!" The sax fell in again. Luffy cheered through a mouthful of meat, along with the rest of the bar.

"Sogeking will shoot you down… if you try to out-party them! You can try but you can't ever escape! Smiles and grins all around, food and fun everywhere, you can't have a better time! Unless you get in the way! Then Gum Gum PUNCH!"

"Mugiwara boshi no Jolly Roger Here they come, here they come! Let's get going! I feel em comin! A party a party! Gum gum yyeeeaahhh"

"Mugiwara boshi no Jolly Roger Here they come, here they come! Let's get going! I feel em comin! A party party! Gum gum yyeeeaahhh"

"Gum gum yeeeaahhhhh!"

"It's what they call a town favorite girly." An old man elbowed Nami as she struggled to shut her mouth. "Probably can't find it anywhere else!"

"It's about pirates! Why is it so… Happy?" Nami asked, trying to understand why this song existed when they were pirates. Even if it was just about right.

"Hahah! You aren't the first visitor to ask!" He laughed at her. "See the young man singing it?" He pointed and Nami nodded. "He's from a long line of marines, and until about two years ago he was, on the ship of Garp the fist!"

"Garp!"

"Yup, Garp! That old Vice admiral is Mugiwara's Grandfather if you'll believe it! The kid's Dad and Grandfather served on his ship for years, the families are close ya see. It's protected our Island for years! Well, all three of them met that Strawhat kid once or twice, and they've heard enough stories about him from Garp they could answer trivia, won't shut up apparently." The old guy chuckled. And this kid ran into his ship back at Water 7 a while ago! Apparently Garp left some agents there, just to keep an eye on his grand kid, Jimmy up there was lucky enough to be one of them! He came back with this song he wrote and stories of the greatest party he's ever had! Tells us how that one pirate crew has got to have the most fun of anyone out there on the sea! He fell out of service early, served at the marineford war and all that, poor kid. He respects the Strawhats and he passed the message onto us. He plays it every weeknight, at 10, like I said, the town can't get enough of it!"

"Would they really want a Strawhat party, sounds like an awful lot for a little island like this to handle." Robin commented bemusedly

"It probably is!" He laughed. "But this kid has got the whole town fantasizing!"

"So it's a dream they have?"

"You could say that, he might travel here one day right? I hear they're back on the map!"

"They are." Robin confirmed.

"OI Nami! Let's have a party! That's a great party song, Brook should learn it!" Luffy bounced over, brandishing his meat and chewing with gusto. The old man gaped at his hat, taking in the face he'd seen plenty of times on the bounty posters.

"Yes we should." Robin agreed.

"I think we have a little extra money from last week, when we found that beautiful jewel cache on the last island. As long as you don't go too overboard I think I can spare just a little" Nami winked at the old guy.

"YOSH! LET'S PARTY!" Luffy raised his arms and shouted to the bar, and after a single beat of silence the cheering broke out fresh and loud… though just a little wary.


End file.
